Talk:Reihita
Impossibility Epzilion, I feel as though I should point out the extreme impossibilities and unnecessary factors you are presenting with this Reihita idea. And before I begin, please do not perceive this as an ill-mannered attempt at bashing your ideas. Everybody does things from time to time that are strange and sometimes, even ideas that are seemingly ludicrious end up becoming proven to be good ones. But as mean as it may sound, and I do apologize in advance for it, but I don't see this Reihita being one of those cases. Now, first of all, I'm going to cover all the bases. It has to do with physical bodies, right? So let's see. Humans coursing reishi through their body. Quincy do that, and it does not have that kind of effect. Shinigami in gigai coursing reishi through their bodies. Now, here's where things get silly. You state, "Reihita was invented for those who are unable to remove themselves from a physical or tangible body in order to fight against those who have full access to Reiryoku." But the thing is, Shinigami do not fight while in their gigai. Gigai are meant for the purpose of being perceived and interacting in the human world, in addition to also conserving spiritual energy during missions in the human world. They are not used in combat, whatsoever, and a Shinigami whose body is already composed of reishi... coursing reishi through their body...? That makes them stronger somehow? I mean, Shinigami can still use their reiryoku while in their gigai. Rukia proved that by being able to use Kidō while in her gigai, and that was only because she was still recovering and just didn't have the energy to fight outside of her gigai. That's all. It doesn't make sense and I don't see how any explanation you could give me could prove otherwise. You are giving gigai importance in combat, which defeats the entire purpose of them, just to make Shinigami as strong in gigai as they are in their normal bodies, since Shinigami can easily just leave their gigai bodies. Here's the next thing. "So, after studying their method of Reihita, Shinigami invented the technique as a better method of controlling Reiryoku when in a normal Gigai, or momentarily augmenting their Spiritual Power." I seriously doubt humans can teach Shinigami... anything. I mean, even Quincy themselves can't do anything so extraordinary that master Kidō castors could not replicate. Next, there is no "wall" in Shinigami. No more so than in everybody, and that is something that training solves; not some magical short-cut. I mean, I can go on with things, but I feel as though I've already said a sufficient amount to convince you of the folly here. In summation, the entire concept of Reihita is pointless. I mean, it seemed like you just wanted to give Shinigami a way to become stronger through a short-cut mickey mouse method and that is a really horrible way to go about things. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 07:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :I have to keep my response to this incredibly short seeing as I do not have enough time to go into detail. I do want to say that I am happy that somebody actually looked into the ability, and seeing as it does have many flaws I will be changing it. However, the overall ability will remain the same. Instead, I wish to take an approach that revolves around the use of a based drug. I know it doesn't sound all to appealing, but Inwouldlike yountonhelp me, seeing as you are the only one who took time to look over it. --Epzilon (talk) 13:18, February 18, 2013 (UTC)